The Difference between Destiny and Fate
by TimothyRiddle
Summary: Lady Evienne has a strange past but it's what's in her future that's causing most of her problems. Can she come to terms with her destiny and will she realise that some people aren't what they seem quick enough to save Merlin and Camelot? Merlin/OC (Both POV)


**A/N- This is my first Fanfiction and I decided that Merlin is missing a crucial character. It is for me to know what this character will develop into and for you to, hopefully, enjoy the story. If this gets a good response i'll continue. Comments and follows are always welcome (I really like constructive criticism so if you hate it please tell me why so I can change it or improve it later on) I'd also like to point out I tried very hard not to use too many 'I's which is difficult in first person but we're all here to become better writers right? Any ideas for thickening the plot message me :) Hope you enjoy 3**

The Difference between Destiny and Fate

I felt the harsh November wind strike against my face.

The journey had been a cold one. There had been many a night I had woken in agony as the frost crept underneath my blanket and kept me company.

I shivered away from the memory and continued to walk, the castle was in sight. I heard the hushed scuttling of the early risers from neighboring villages, attempting to beat the crowds in the market.

A woman slumped along, her dress torn at the bottom revealing her bare feet. At first I assumed she was a woman but as I looked at her face it was clear that underneath the layers of soot she was no more a grown woman as I. She glanced at me with wide green eyes. I was well aware of the mixture of fear and envy she looked upon me with. Fear, for I knew what kind of outcast my cloak and fiery eyes make me appear as and envy, for I knew what she would do to take the cloak off my back and encase herself in it. I had felt all of these feelings not too long ago. I knew her… but of course I didn't.

She stood there, her blue feet stuck to the ground, waiting for me to attack as I must, mustn't I? If all sorcerers are evil then I must maim this innocent child. Send her into rivets of agony as she knew I could. I turned around and dug deep into the leather bag strapped to my rich brown horse. As I spun around on my heal, having acquired the object of my inquiry, I strode towards the girl who had now began to mumble something with her eyes closed. When I reached her I bent down to take her hand noticing it was clenched. I held it in mine before handing her the thick woven quilt that had allowed me to make my treacherous journey. She gasped as her hands explored the vast expanse of material and colours. She let out a shrill squeal as she discovered in the middle of the folded blanket a concealed pair of shoes. They were made of plain leather but the expression on her face was as if they were incrusted with jewels.

The girl looked up from the gift. But there was no one there. Gone with the wind as I had come I continued my march to Camelot were my new life was waiting.

As I came up to the gates of the town I stopped to take it all in. The singing birds, the excited chattering of children playing, the general buzz of energy that made the street itself appear to come to life. I had never seen a place so happy and at peace. Though, of course, I had never been at peace.

I followed the cobble stone path with my horse in tow until I reached the entrance to the castle courtyards. I was stopped by two guards wearing chainmail and helmets.

"I'm sorry ma'am, you cannot come any further at this time"

I smiled knowingly and replied curtly with my soft Scottish twang,

"I have come to speak with Gaius, I believe he is the court physician."

"Are you suffering from an ailment?"

"No, I am a friend of his and the queen actually."

At the mention of the queen's title, Guinevere came rushing down the steps to the castle her dress a cascade of black silk following her. In seconds we were in a tight embrace.

"I have missed you so, Gwen!"

"And I you, sister."

Although we weren't related we had always called each other that as I knew that because I was all alone when Gwen had taken me in and as I was substantially younger than her she had always been protective over me. I pulled away whilst brushing a tendril of dark hair away from my face.

When I was taken in by her I was only a child of seven or so. I was up to her shoulder, even then a tall girl, but now I stood inches over her. How time changes things.

"Please come inside we have so much to talk about!" she said to me and turned her attention to the guards who were tackling my horse who could be difficult at times,

"If you could take her bags to the guest room near the tower and make sure her horse is comfortable in the stables."

I stared in awe at her. The way she spoke in the warm yet stern tone she had always scolded me in, I realised that she was born to be queen.

As I followed her up the large steps of the castle I noticed a figure in the corner, behind wooden crates stacked high above his head. A young man with dark ruffled hair slouched against the wall was looking at me intensely. It was then when I felt it. Like a wave of energy that paralysed me, leaving me breathless. He was not just an ordinary person, he had magic. It could only be one, the one Kilgharrah had told me about. It was Emrys.

I walked into the room Gwen had led me into. It was obviously a bed chamber but it was immaculate. The bed sheets were of the richest fabric I had ever laid eyes on and the drapes looked like purple waterfalls of velvet. I couldn't help myself but gasp slightly as I absorbed the grandeur of the room. It had to be the king and queens chamber.

Gwen laughed at my reaction,

"Yes, I had the same reaction when I first walked into this castle. But mind you, It gets worse. Wait until you see the banquets they hold and then wait until you see the food that goes uneaten afterwards!"

"Goodness, I have never seen anything so luxurious as this. You really deserve it I suppose. I have never known anyone as kind as you which is why when I heard that Camelot has a new Queen I came as quickly as I could. However, I gather you've been here longer than a few months judging on how adapted to the role you seem."

"Yes, over three years. Where have you been so remote that the news only reached you months ago? And that it took you months to get here!?"

"I was pre-occupied…"

Her eyebrows furrowed. She knew me long enough to understand what that meant,

"You've been with the druids again, haven't you? What have I told you, if you're caught by any slave traders or an unsympathetic king hanging around with those people you're going to get yourself burned!"

Her voice caught on the last word as she saw my eyes begin to well up.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I didn't mean to bring it up…"

My eyes welled up. I promised myself the last time was the last time I would let myself cry over her; over my real sister; over how she was burned by Cenred early in his reign of tyranny. Gwen knew this and pulled me into another tight embrace. I knew I was too sensitive about her but I had so many emotions and so little to say about the matter the only way I could ever express my grief was through my tears.

"Why don't you explain exactly where you've been these past nine years?"

Guinevere said as she motioned me to sit down opposite her. I sat down suddenly realising how tired my legs were. I gasped and slouched into the chair, never wanting to get up again. I heard laughing as I re-opened my eyes to find Gwen looking pitifully at me and stifling a giggle. Rolling my eyes I decided to tell her my story as truthfully as I could because not everyone could know the whole truth not anyone except a certain young warlock. Looking into the queens fresh brown eyes I started reciting my tale.

"When I left your care to go and live with the family I had in Mercia I didn't get very far. About a day into the journey we came across a group of bandits. They took me and killed my cousin who was taking me. I was taken to some slave traders and kept for years, doing the manual labour for a castle somewhere in Mercia."

The queen grabbed my hand and looked me deeply with eyes clouded over with worry. I smiled and continued,

"It was only when I met a young girl who the guards didn't know had magic that I escaped. We both ran for years fighting off bandits –"

"You always were good with a sword" Gwen interjected.

"Yes, I imagine that the nature of my life has somewhat forced me to adapt in such a way. Anyway, after we found a cave near the perilous lands we build a little home for ourselves. Everything was fine until one day we heard some fuss outside our dwelling. Not knowing what to do we both unsheathed our swords and confronted an angry crowd of 50 or so men. They stared at us with contempt before a willowy man stepped from behind a tree to join those in front of the clearing. He told us that they had a village not too far from us and would be happy to take us in. We accepted assuming that we wouldn't be able to live as nomads forever. It was only when we got there did we see what the village was like. The way they treated those with magic was sickening. Far worse than anything Uther ever did. They did not just burn them but they had a sorcerer whose hatred for his own kind rivalled only that of the self-proclaimed king of the lands, Algearlin. The king asked him to enchant the other sorcerers to do his bidding and with them slaughtered hundreds. Mothers and children even. He was truly the most monstrous a creation barely recognisable as a man anymore. My friend, Flaunet, was next to be caught with magic. I tried to rescue her but as a punishment I was forced to sit and watch her burn."

I paused, my emotions catching up with me. Tears were now free-flowing down Guinevere's face and staining her statin dress. Wondering whether I should tell her the story I took a breath in to steady myself. _Should she know? I haven't seen her in years. She might have changed._ I thought to myself. I knew this was just an excuse to cover up my past but still decided to tell her the condensed (very condensed) ending.

"After that I snuck off in the night and made my way north. That was until I heard from some druids that I'd been staying with that a new queen has been crowned, a servant none the less!" I teased, as she gave me a sad smile. There was something behind her eyes I couldn't quite make out. It was confusing and very different to Gwen's usual glow.

I finally took in her dark dress. Something was wrong and it was suddenly so obvious as why the mood of the castle felt deflated and suppressed. She saw me raising an inquisitive eyebrow as I beckoned to her outfit.

"What has happened?"

"It is nothing to spoil the celebration of your arrival here."

"Gwen…"

Even I, not one for subtlety, had to admit that there was something big that she wasn't telling me. She inhaled, her eyes going stony,

"It's Elyan, He is dead."

I gasped, the floor felt as if it was falling from underneath me. Elyan, someone who had been so kind and protective in the years I lived with them was gone? I could hardly contain myself but as I knew what it was like to lose a sibling I held out my hand to Gwen who grasped it tightly, though she showed no other emotion. _She's probably all cried out for the time being. At least she's taking it better than I did. _I pondered as she got up and made for the door. I rose too and she called for her maid.

"Please show Lady Evienne to her chambers. Make her feel at home."

The maid nodded and led me to my quarters. She was ever so courteous asking me if I needed anything, anything at all and if I did I should only call and she be there. I had to admit being called my title again brought an odd nostalgic feeling over me and as I changed my clothes into a beautiful green gown I heard footsteps echo in the hall outside my door. They stopped momentarily as the person lingered at the entrance of my room. I felt the gust of energy again, almost blowing me off my feet, giving me a sense of both pleasure and sickness simultaneously. I then heard a great bellow from down the hall and the young man ran towards it without hesitation.

It was an odd feeling that she hoped would fade but it left her feeling more awake and ready for the next task of the day. Meeting the king.


End file.
